


Hamster Disaster

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, People turning into hamsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Tanaka unexpectedly turns into a hamster in the middle of the night. Someone is bound to find him, and it just has to be HER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamster Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Keep A Secret For Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856233) by [Rins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rins/pseuds/Rins). 



> I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS IN HONOR OF SOMETHING I READ.

It was roughly midnight, and Gundam was fast asleep, mumbling praises to his hamsters in his sleep. As he did so, the Four Dark Gods of Destruction would cuddle up against his jaw line, squeaking as Gundam called them individually by name, saying unique phrases about their being; making them up as he slept. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace, his words sounding like brief breaths. Scars exposed and wounds healing with the air he lied, twisting and turning more than usual; almost to the point where the Four Dark Gods of Destruction fled to their corner.

Gundam began kicking and scratching at the bed frantically, gnawing the pillow he laid his godly head upon, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. His scratches soon turned into rips, then shreds of the bed, as his body began to shrink. His pillow could no longer fit in his puny mouth; he spit it out without reason. His legs shrank to the point where they were merely fused in with his torso; only having short stubby feet; Arms nothing more than hands, almost like his feet; with puny little hamster ears on both sides of his head, twitching madly. Gundam let out a scream, but it came out as a short, cut off squeal. His voice was still there, but it seemed only loud sounds were altered.

"This has been quite a sudden change of events…" He mumbled, scratching his ear rapidly and attempting to walk off the bed, losing his balance. "Eeek!- O-Oh my…" He rubbed his throat awkwardly, sliding off the bed and plopping stomach first onto the floor. "The pain…!" He stressed, saying it only in retaliation; in reality, it didn't hurt one bit; he was simply startled. He stood himself up and hopped into the bathroom, unable to see the mirror; even from his new perspective. "Oh no. I cannot see my wonderful godly complexion!" He blinked a few times, and heard the door to his dorm open. "I left it unlocked?!" He said hesitantly, hiding behind the shower curtain; whimpering loudly. He tried clearing his throat to at least make it less attentive, but nothing he tried seemed to work.

"Tanaka-san?" A female voice called. Oh god, it was Sonia Nevermind. She couldn't see Gundam like this…! Gundam's whimpering grew uncontrollable, as he began to feel the back of his throat burn. "Are you in here?" She looked at the bed, and saw the damage he had left behind: Torn bed sheets, shredded up particles of fabric, a gnawed on pillow… Something must have happened. This made Sonia anxious. "Tanaka!? Answer me! Please!" She skipped over to the bathroom door that was opened, and looked inside, seeing nothing out of order, except for a high pitched whimpering. "Who's there? Why are you crying?" At Sonia's words and the way she said them finally got Gundam to snap. God, was he pathetic now. His cries came out as long drawn out squeals, his gasps deep. Sonia slowly approached the shower curtain, pulling it back slowly to look down and see a hamster-ified Gundam Tanaka.

"Mister Tanaka?! I…Is that you…?" She slowly bent down, cupping her hands and scooping him up. Gundam tried to cover his eyes with his pudgy little hands, but to no avail; all he did was wipe them hesitantly. Giving her a nod, Sonia nuzzled him up against her cheek. "D'awwww! You're so cute! And warm too!" Gundam brought his miniaturized scarf up over his nose. "I am not cute. This is a curse that has been afflicted upon me. One has done this, and the culprit shall face a life's worth of hoaxes." Sonia brought Gundam away from her cheek. "Oh? Are you too afraid to admit how short and stout you are!?" She pinched his little cheeks, making Gundam chirp. "I demand you to seize pinching me!" He ordered. She pulled her hands away and placed him down on the counter.

"What can I do?" "You can… Ah… All I must do is master a spell of refurbishing my form." He rubbed his hands together evilly, letting out a deep, evil laugh. "Oh? How about a belly rub? I know Cham-P always liked it when I gave him one!" Gundam was astounded by her actions. "Are you that foolish as to think I would enjoy such mockery?!" Sonia slowly brought her finger close to him teasingly, watching him back away slowly until he was at the point that he was right up against the mirror. Sonia smiled and chuckled. "You really are silly, you know that?" She brought her finger even closer, Gundam trying his best to get away. He turned his head away, leaving a perfect target for his belly. Sonia stroked her finger down it lightly, feeling the fabric of his shirt, constantly being poked by his jacket. Sonia brought another finger over, pulling up his shirt, and having the first finger stroke gently up and down his stomach. Gundam's eyes widened; he had never felt something so… relaxing in his lifetime. Sonia noticed this, and brought him into her hands, continuing to stroke down his belly. She knew it embarrassed him well enough; making things more fun and exciting than intended.

She walked out of the bathroom, walking over to Gundam's torn up bed and sitting down upon it. Gundam's little arms and legs were twitching, as he kept his eyes shut, a strong blush growing on his face. "D'awww! Hamsters can blush too! That's adorable~!" Gundam's left eye twitched madly in rage, as Gundam slowly opened his mouth, sat up, and bit down on her finger. She yelped loudly, scaring the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. "Tanaka-san! That hurts!" She cried, watching as he drew blood. He began to pull and dig his teeth into the tip of her finger. Sonia pulled her finger away successfully, assuming hamsters would be stronger than that. Her face was gloomy, and she moved further away from him. "If you want to change back into a human, you may." She spoke up, watching as Gundam trotted over to his pillow and curled up on top of it. "In the morning…" He mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Sonia smiled, and stood up from the bed, picking up a shredded piece of fabric and placing it on top of him. "Goodnight, Mister Tanaka." She whispered, as she slowly closed the door behind her.


End file.
